The Lost Titan
by Menma Uchihamaki
Summary: What if Naruto found himself in the world of Titans at a young age? What if he met up with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin after the attack that claimed Eren's mother? Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Naruto joining forces to fight back againt the titans? Naruto x Multi-pairing (Not certain yet)
1. Chapter 1

**So everyone, since I decided to kinda go with an Attack on Titan idea. I figured this time I would start blank and do things my way, I do hope you all like the idea I came up with**

 **The Lost Titan**

 **Prologue**

The day the titans attacked was chaos, it came out of nowhere as if by some act of god himself. Everyone was running and screaming, panic was rampant in the streets as Titans, humanity's one predator, surged through the destroyed wall of Shiganshina. The Colossal Titan, the largest of its kind, vanished in a massive burst of steam and gas, seeming to just disappear before anyone could attack it as the entire town was overrun by mindless beasts. People were devoured left and right, buildings were crushed and people were trampled as every human being ran for their life.

Eren and Mikasa ran as fast as their legs could carry them to their house. Mother was there! They both turned onto their street and saw the house as nothing more than a pile of rubble. This only drove the two to run faster to find her.

"Mom! Mom!" Eren screamed. The two children ran and ran until they saw her, Carla Jaeger, half-buried under the remains of their house. She had to have been halfway outside before the building collapsed on her and her legs were pinned by what was left of the roof.

"Eren, Mikasa," Carla said weakly as her vision swam. She heard her little boy call out to her as her children went to either side of her. "You have to get out of here, Eren. Take Mikasa with you," she said as her eyesight cleared. Her son violently rejected this as he and his sister went to either side of her and tried to lift the section that pinned her legs.

Her son refused to see reason, despite the ever-growing danger as footsteps like thunder approached. She desperately turned to her reasonable child, Mikasa, and tried to get her to take her brother with her. "No... ," Mikasa muttered, then loudly, "No!"

Carla's eyes were wide in fear for her offspring and she desperately tried to lie to her son that her legs were crushed and that she couldn't run even if they could lift the debris off of her. It was heartbreaking to see the look of despair she put into her brave little boy, but she had to get them to run. A light came into her eyes as a soldier swung down from the rooftops in 3D Maneuver Gear right next to their house. "Hannes!"

The blond-haired man stopped in front of them and knelt down. "Please," Carla begged, "Hannes, you have to get the children out of here!" Hannes just knelt there silently for a little while. "Hannes?" The Garrison Soldier suddenly stood up and headed towards the approaching footsteps. "Hannes, what are you doing?!"

"Carla," Hannes muttered, "Don't you worry. I'm gonna save your kids and you!" His legs began to move faster and faster all on their own as he picked up speed, Carla's yells at his back. 'Don't worry, Carla. I don't plan on dying today!' His hands whipped up and drew his twin swords with a steel ringing sound as he reached a dead sprint, his legs a blur.

He sighted his first Titan, a seven meter-class crawling on all fours. His locked onto the creature as it saw him too and grinded his teeth together. 'I'm not going to lose,' he thought. "I'm going to protect my friends," he roared as his 3D Maneuver Gear shot its prongs out with a burst of gas. The prongs shot right past the Titan's shoulder and went all the way to the end of the street as it dug in deep in the side of a house. Hannes was lifted off the ground as the Gear's coils went taught and yanked him forward, nothing but a blur as his swords shone in the sunlight.

Sounds. He heard sounds.

Footsteps.

Screaming.

In a flash of his blades the titan was ended without much effort and Hannes was there, standing over his kill breathing hard, sweat pouring off him. He checked on the children. No, there were no Titans anywhere nearby. Hannes took to the rooftops and looked out over the district known as Shiganshina.

It was like a battlefield as far as the eye could see. Titans roamed through the town, conquering street by street as the humans ran from their one true predator in this world. Smoke floated up as fires raged in parts of the city, screams of the panicked masses floating on the wind and echoing throughout the whole district. Only a few of the brave and foolish fought against the Titans' charge, but none were within an entire kilometer of him.

Hannes saw a fifteen meter Titan heading his way, a horrible smile lighting up its face. Hannes looked down at the 7 meter-class he'd just beaten. He was exhausted, he couldn't beat another one. "Damnit!" He fired his Maneuver Gear and twisted through the air, crashing down right next to Eren and Mikasa as their muscles strained to lift the beam off their mother. "Have you got it yet," Hannes asked.

"No," Eren gritted through his teeth as he kept trying, "This thing is heavy." Even Mikasa was beginning to tire.

"Hannes," Carla reached out in tears, "Please, you have to get them out of hear!" The woman was desperate to have her children taken away from these monsters, her life be damned!

"NO!" Hannes was in a fury now and stood over Carla, between Eren and Mikasa as they gazed up at him. "We are all getting out of this now," he declared with a ferocity that the boozehound drunk had not felt in his life before. He looked to either side of him at the two kids, "Eren, Mikasa, we're gonna lift this thing right off your mother right now!"

The two kids were inspired and felt their fatigue wash away in a wave of euphoria and braced themselves to lift as hard as they could. Hannes braced himself two and gripped the beam on either side of Carla. "Now!" The three lifted with all their might, the power behind their attempt doubled with the addition of a full-grown adult soldier to their efforts. The beam trembled and budged inch by inch until their strength finally gave out and it settled down on her knees. "Alright, that's it," Hannes growled, shooting his Maneuver Gear into the side of the house on the other side, "No more mister nice guy!"

"Hannes, its useless, you can't lift an entire house off of me!" Carla tried to tell him over and over as he set his feet against the huge piece of wood.

Before they could further continue to attempt their rescue, a shadow slid over them and blocked out the sun and they all looked up, the fifteen meter Titan was here! They couldn't move an inch as the Titan stood smiling down at them, raising a hand and reaching out for them. Hannes and Carla's eyes met and there was no miscommunication, no hesitation.

"Damnit," Hannes swore and used the last of the gas in his Maneuver Gear to shoot forward ahead of the Titan's hand. Carla shoved her children towards him as she turned slowly, picking up a large piece of wood and swinging down. The chunk of lumber held in the Titan's skin, blood dripping out of the wound in the back of its hand as it halted for a moment. A second it should never have wasted.

Hannes grabbed Eren first, then Mikasa, as he swung around mere inches off the ground up and away from the Titan. He passed between the Titan and Carla for a moment and their eyes locked. Hannes wanted to look away, not meet the woman's gaze, but he wouldn't disrespect her like that and held out. He held her stare for as long as was possible before shooting away, carrying her family to Wall Maria.

Carla felt Hannes snatch up her children before she even saw him, felt the air whip into a frenzy as the soldier flew about in his Maneuver Gear. Then she saw him, Mikasa under one arm and Eren over one shoulder as he flew by her. His eyes locked onto hers and she could tell he was sad that he couldn't carry her away too. But, she was too heavy, her children alone would almost be too much for the trained soldier to handle.

He shot past her and carried her children to safety, her little boy yelling for Hannes to go back for her. Tears spilled from her eyes as her babies were taken away, tears of joy, sorrow and anger. Her children would live, that made her happy; she wouldn't be with them, that made her sad; and this Titan was the reason, that made her livid. The Titan reached down again for her, but now it was reaching for a human that knew it would die, but it was gonna go down kicking and screaming.

Eren was screaming and thrashing about as he tried to make Hannes go back for his mother, but the soldier refused to acknowledge him. "We have to go back," he yelled as he beat on the man's shoulder, "Mom is-!" He stopped and saw his mom lifted off the ground, thrashing about as much as Eren as she kicked and screamed. The Titan's other hand came up and wrapped around her.

They rounded the corner at the far end of the street as the Titan raised his unmoving mother to its open maw. All he saw after that was the sky turning red as he screamed. Hannes kept running and didn't look back.

Hannes moved as fast as he could and left Eren and Mikasa aboard the last group of boats carrying people inside the Wall before rushing back to find more survivors, leaving the two in the care of their friend Armin and his uncle. Eren sat in a corner, Mikasa by his side, as their friend tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Eren," Armin apologized, "Your mom shouldn't have been eaten."

"No," Eren said lowly, "she shouldn't have." Mikasa and Armin looked at each other before looking back at Eren, concerned. "It's all their fault," he went on, head down, "They're gonna pay. I'm gonna make them pay." A chill ran up their spines as Eren lifted his head just enough for them to see his eyes, the raw hatred and rage that tearing its way to the surface. Something humans hadn't felt in a long time was festering, beginning to burn, and that thing would burn those lowly creatures to ashes until there was nothing left. "I'm gonna kill the Titans," he whispered as the boat passed through the gate.

"All of them!"

"That seems like a real plan doesn't it?" Came the voice of another kid around the same age as them, he had a slightly ratty orange and blue jumpsuit, with dirty blonde and messy hair that seemed to spike up in every direction. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to shine even amongst all the chaos around them, as he walked to them he seemed to catch the eye of all three of them, with Mikasa finding herself admiring the Sapphire eyes of his. "These monsters, we need to protect the people from them, and if that means taking out every one of them then I'm certainly with you guys there" He said as he gave them a bright foxy grin, causing the normally ice cold Mikasa to feel a heat coming to her cheeks. Said girl started to wonder what was going on with her while Eren and Armin looked at him incredulously, neither of them had seen this boy before and Eren wasn't sure about trusting him just yet.

"Who are you, I don't think we've met before" Armin spoke, as the voice of reason here while watching the boys smile seemingly grow even larger. Offering his hand to them he chuckled a bit sheepishly while his other hand scratched the back of his neck.

"Naruto.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki…"

 **Aaaaand that's the end of the prologue, to bring about the beginning of hopefully a long and fan loved story. Please tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 1 page 1

**Hello everyone, I am here once again with another entry to my early beginning story. Hoping to get a good start on this one so I can kinda start to work on all my stories at a steady pace. So I'll try to keep all my posts close together, that way I can post them all together.**

 **So without further adieu….**

 **The Lost Titan**

 **Chapter One**

 **Page One**

Three years have passed since that fateful day.

Eren applied for military training that year as did Mikasa, Naruto, and Armin. Each expected hard times ahead for the next three years; what they weren't expecting was to meet an old friend. At least Mikasa wasn't. Now more than thirteen years of age she stood stock still with her brother and childhood friend row for row in uniform, rigid and unflinching as their instructor welcomed them in typical military fashion.

"You are now officially members of the training unit no. 104!" Said instructor, a dark-eyed, intimidating man, barked at them. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge of you maggots starting today!" Their instructor barked out, causing most of the cadets to flinch away while he looked over them.

Inexorably, the instructor continued.

"We aren't here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now, merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. No...you're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, we'll train you useless shits! We'll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face one in three years, will you still be just food? Or, will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? That is for you to decide! The choice lies in your hands!"

Without another word he strode forward to address his recruits. "You there!"

"Yessir!"

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded of Armin.

"I'm Armin Arlart, sir!" the boy replied without fail. I'm from Shinganshina, sir!

"Sure you are!" Shadis roared back. "Good name for a retard. Your parents call you that?"

"My grandfather, sir!"

"Arlart, why are you here?"

"To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!"

"Fucking splendid!" The instructor declared, seizing Armin by the shoulders and spun him about. "You'll make fine Titan feed! Line three! About face!"

With that, he moved onto the next line.

"And who the hell are you?" he asked of the next recruit.

"Sir! I'm Thomas Wagner, Sir! I'm from Trost, Sir!"

"Speak up!"

"I'm Thomas Wagner, si-

"Can't hear you! Come back after your balls drop!" Without pause or preamble, he moved onto the next group.

"Line four! About Turn!"

A whiskered visage pulled the slightest of smiles as it watched the instructor move onto the next line of recruits and continued his verbal assault. Uzumaki Naruto almost laughed at the sight. He couldn't help it, the instructor seemed to be trying his hardest to bring fear to the other cadets. However the instructor noticed the growing grin on his face and made a beeline for him

"And what is with the shit eating grin on your scrawny ass pencil lined face Maggot?!" He shouted out, getting right into the blonde's face while Mikasa and Eren found themselves having different reactions to this. Mikasa feeling a bit of anger boiling up in her gut that she didn't really understand, while Eren was annoyed that this man was getting into his friend and somewhat adopted brother's face at the same time as fearing this apparently crazy instructor.

"I was smirking because I find your attempts to frighten others to be positively hilarious, Sir" Came the reply that surprised everyone present, with the instructor actually having no words at the moment for that. Though after a few seconds his surprise turned to anger as he glared at the cocky little shit that made a fool of him.

"Well since you think this is so funny how about you give me fifty push up, see how much you're laughing then" He demanded while giving Naruto a swift kick in the shin to force him into dropping down on his face in the dirt. At this Naruto gave a small growl, starting to get up before a foot was placed on his back, keeping him from rising up further. "Get started then" He heard the man say as he began to start the pushups. While Naruto began his punishment the Instructor turned away.

"Line Five! About Turn!"

It went on like that for hours and in that time Mikasa finally realized something; the instructor had ignored her and Eren completely, alongside a handful of other recruits. Perhaps this was because they too, had already suffered their rite of passage three years ago? He simply glanced at them in passing until finally he came to one Connie Springer. He promptly began to haranguing the young cadet for saluting on the wrong side of his chest. Honestly, who did that?! Mikasa almost felt sorry for him.

'Poor kid...

The crunch of a potato being bitten interrupted them. All eyes turned towards the perpetrator, a young brunette lass with dark eyes. She seemed to be scarfing down the potatoe as if her life depended on it. Perhaps it did; judging by the look on her face it might've been at least a week since her last meal. Shadis promptly dropped Connie. Everyone froze. Even Mikasa felt just a touch uncomfortable when she recognize that fearsome gleam in the instructor's eye. Oh, that poor girl...

"Oi...you there." he growled, approaching the potato girl. "What are you doing?"

In response, the girl glanced around and took another bite.

"I am fucking talking to you, cadet!" "Shadis bellowed! "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"S-Sasha Braus, sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Dauper, sir!"

"Sasha Braus, what is that thing in your hand!"

"Sir!" she said with a salute! "It's a potato, sir!"

"I can fucking see that, cadet!" The instructor bellowed! "Why are you eating it?!"

"I saw it in the kitchen and it looked delicious, sir!"

"So you stole it? Why? Why would you choose to eat it now?"

""Potatoes are much more delicious when they're hot, sir! I thought I should act swiftly!"

"Ho? Is that so...? Well in that case you can run swiftly for the next three hours-

"Ara, can't you go easy on her, Shadis-san?" A familiar voice drawled somewhere behind and above the line. "Poor thing looks like she's about to drop dead from hunger!"

The instructor offered a small snort in reply, turning his gaze to yet again the blonde who was already beginning to become the bane of his existence. Said blonde was now on his feet with dirt on his clothing and while panting slightly from the pushups.

"Well since you think so, you can take the punishment in her place Uzumaki. Get moving!" He shouted at the annoying teen, who in turn began to jog while Sasha watched in awe, as the male took the punishment that had been intended for her. Even Mikasa couldn't understand why Naruto had done what he did.

 _-He's taking the punishment for her, but…. Why?-_ She thought, somewhat marveling at the fact that Naruto seemed to care about the treatment of complete strangers. Her train of thought was cut short though as the instructor spoke once again.

"Listen well, maggots!" he began! "Before we begin your training here today, I want to make one thing perfectly clear!"

"Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can never change anything!"

Mikasa started in surprise! Where had that come from?! But Shardis wasn't finished:

"Will you throw aside your humanity to confront these monsters? Or will you be trodden underfoot? Will you fight for your life, will you be willing to toss aside that same life for the comrade standing beside you, for the sake of humankind?! Will you throw yourself into battle-to your deaths-against overwhelming odds? Those who cannot do these things, leave here this instant! The military is no place for you! You'd be better off in the landfills! But for those of you say yes, for those of you who are willing to stay, know this...I will make you strong! Stronger than you've ever been! Strong enough to slay the titans! Strong enough to protect humanity!" The older male let his words ring out amongst the cadets, let them sink in as long as he dared.

And then there was a sound, it was faint but he'd heard it.

" _-Chu"_

"You there!" Shardis' neck rounded on the perpetrator with such speed that Mikasa thought his head would fly right off his shoulders. The girl on her right squeaked and performed an about face, pigtails bouncing from the motion. She was a young thing, Mikasa realized her dark eyes wide and fraught with uncertainty. They grew wider still when the bearded man stalked towards them, eyes ablaze. He thrust his visage forward at her, forehead mere inches from her own.

"What's your name, cadet?" he demanded.

"M-Mīna Carolina, sir!"

"Mina, huh?" Shardis mused. "And why are you here today, Mina?"

"To give my heart to humanity's cause, sir!"

"And why would humanity want your heart, maggot?!"

"Because I choose to give it, sir!"

"Well said!" the man seemed to accept that response, drawing back from this dark-haired lass. Turning away once more and moved along to the next person as Naruto returned to the group, seeming slightly winded but otherwise with little side effect.

At this time each of the cadets had a similar thought running through their minds as Shardis began telling them of the upcoming training they would be going through. The training regime as well as the countless threats and promises of death from their commanding officer.

 _-It's going to be a long three years-_

 _ **Sorry for the somewhat short chapter here, I tend to start off a bit more slow here because I'm getting into the swing of things, chapters will get longer as I go along but for now please just bare with me?**_


	3. Chapter 1 page 2

**Hello everyone, glad to see you are enjoying the story thus far. I certainly hope to keep it that way, now there isn't a ton to say about this story yet, seeing as it's just beginning and it's still in progress. But I do have several twists and turns in store for you all that I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Now before I begin, I will be taking oc's just like in my other story. However this one will be a bit different, seeing as obviously in this world demons and jinchuuriki aren't exactly thing unless you count out favorite blonde. But I will be creating a ref sheet for those interested to fill out and by the time I post this is should be up on my page, I will say right now though.**

 **IF YOU WANT A TITAN SHIFTER DO NOT EXPECT TO IMMEDIATELY BE IN THE STORY. Also, don't just throw in a titan shifter oc and expect to be tossed in either. I will only take a select few IF I even decide to take any. However, you can be a member of the scouts, the military, whatever else you'd like. But just don't get your hopes super high that you'll see your oc right away**

 **And finally, the pole result is in. We had a few last second votes that came in and it is locked in a dead tie between Adult/The last Naruto in dbz world and Naruto being born or turned into a saiyan Hybrid. So I will begin working on an idea that will hopefully be a good balance between them both. I'll have that one up and running in no time I assure you. Now to get to what you've all been waiting for!**

 **The Lost Titan**

 **Chapter One**

 **Page two**

Their first mission….

Everything went to hell pretty much right off the bat, it wasn't even really supposed to be a mission. They were just doing the usual patrol and going about their business, hell some people, mainly Naruto, were even joking around and having fun. And then out of the blue it happened.

By now Eren Jaeger had graduated with his friends in the top ten of his class. He still dreamed of the day when he could fight the monsters that slaughtered his mother and so many others, but now he was beginning to see past the hate that had filled him so long ago. The hate when his mother had died and watching loved ones die left and right had lessened with time. But this is not allowed to happen. He can never grow beyond the raw, seething, burning hatred that consumed him back then.

And suddenly without warning he got his chance, a burst of light caught his attention as he turned and saw a face he thought he would never see again. The Colossal Titan had reappeared, standing there and looking at the scouts on the wall. Each of them had wide eyes and couldn't even muster up a thought of what to do now. But all of that stopped as they saw the massive leg of the Colossal Titan raise up, with it's intent very clear as it swung forward with ungodly force.

Right into Wall Maria

Just like before a shower of debris and giant rocks were sent flying from the kick that blew a hole clean through the wall, causing even more panic amongst the scouts on the wall. Though Eren was the first to snap out of his daze and jump into action.

"So there you are," Eren whispered, fixed to the inner side of Wall Rose. He activated his 3D Maneuver Gear, sending him skyrocketing up and over the top of the wall. His sights immediately went to the monster's neck and he sprinted up its arm and leaped into the air, his swords raised high.

The Colossal Titan the let out a massive burst of concentrated steam and was consumed by it before Eren even got close.

"Gahh!" He fell into the steam and vanished from view. Coils shots out of the mist and stabbed into the top of the wall, pulling Eren out. He landed heavily, steam visibly rolling off of his body, "That's hot."

"Eren!" His friends rushed to his side, staring at the vanishing fog to reveal no trace of the massive Titan anywhere, as if it just... vanished. They turned to the hole in the wall as Titans stampeded through the gap, grins on their faces.

"We have gotta do something," Jean muttered as he turned back to the group. "Let's go," he yelled and leapt over the edge. First one-by-one, then two's and three's, the others leapt after him. They split into two groups; one would head into the city and begin the evacuation and prepare the other soldiers, the other would slow down the Titans.

None of them really noticed the absence of Naruto though, as even Mikasa had been in too much of a rush and had taken off, assuming that he'd gone with the other team.

Naruto himself had taken off the minute the first titan got through the wall, not even thinking it through really as he just jumped from the wall and had begun literally running down the wall. His adrenaline coursing through his body and propelling him, not even registering that he was running down a completely vertical surface as he was subconsciously pushing chakra to his feet to allow him to stick to the wall. Drawing his blades he prepared to cut open the firs titan as soon as he drew close enough. Jumping from the wall he reared the blades back and went in for the kill shot.

And missed.

Tumbling to the ground and rolling a good ten feet before coming to a stop the teen groaned a little while getting up, seeing that the titan was now looking at him and moving in his direction. He needed to act quick, and began to move on instinct once again as he dashed forward, dodging the hand that attempted to snatch him up before jumping forward and swinging at the back of the beast's legs.

The Titan collapsed as the tendons supporting it were severed and it tumbled to the ground. Steam poured off of its foot, but its wound didn't heal with the oversized splinter in it. A second Titan walked past the downed one, even taller than the first, as it barreled toward the blue-eyed man. Without any weapons, insufficient time or space between them to get away, the man did the only logical thing anyone would do in this situation. He ran anyway.

 ***Scene Change***

Armin screamed as he watched his friend devoured right in front of him, mere feet away. Eren was slowly by the Titan and the blond-boy literally watched as Eren Jaeger's body travelled down the creatures throat. One of his best friends had just been eaten because he had been too careless too afraid to react, and now his friend was gone for good because of him.

He was shaken out of his horror when the Titan reached for him too and tried to get a footing. Its hand touched him and tried to grasp him, but he frantically pushed away from it and stumbled for the edge of the roof, falling down to the street.

He crashed down with a heavy thud, blood seeping out of his mouth as the vital liquid flowed into his lungs. The Titan turned to him and what was left of his mind that worked activated his Maneuver Gear and tore away at high speeds.

Mikasa on the other hand surveyed the crowds evacuating through the refortified gates, bristling with cannons crewed by nervous, trigger-happy soldiers into the interior of Wall Rose. A deceptively strong but slender hand reached up and coiled in the scarf she wore all the time, eyes closing and briefly travelling through the rather traumatic memories of her life to when she got this scarf from her adoptive brother.

Her father killed in cold blood, her mother killed resisting as slave traders schemed to kidnap and sell the two to some rich people in the capital city. She had been broken, terrified, as she just lay there doing nothing. Then, suddenly, one of the slavers collapsed in a pool of blood. A boy, no older than herself, stood in front of the man with a bloody knife in his hand. The other slaver, enraged, charged after the boy as he drifted seamlessly back out the door he came, charging in moments later with a spear embedded in the vile man's torso.

He didn't notice the third and final slaver as he reappeared from wherever he had been, catching the boy armed only with the key to Mikasa's now unlocked shackles. The man was going to suffocate him. Powerless, the boy told her to fight and live, so she did.

Upon the arrival of Dr. Jaeger, the boy's father, along with the soldiers he had brought, she stood before the two. She held the scarf Eren had just given and wrapped around her close to her face and shoulders, banishing the cold with the warmth that it still held from the boy. "What am I supposed to do now, Dr. Jaeger," she asked, looking at nothing.

The doctor looked at his son, Eren, and then back at her. He smiled kindly, "Why don't you come with us, Mikasa? Back to our home." Mikasa looked up, eyes only vaguely restored to their former luster and stared at the man. He simply tilted his head to one side, still smiling with that smile that parents learned to do when comforting an upset child.

Mikasa turned to Eren as well, eyes now brighter as they searched for something. Approval, perhaps? The young man didn't seem comfortable with it. "What are you looking at," he asked, grabbing her hand, "Let's go home." The girl's eyes were alive again as tears threatened to spill over as she was just adopted, officially or not, into the Jaeger family and her new brother tugged her along gently as they followed their father home.

Now their little family had grown even more with the addition of Armin and, Naruto. Even in the current situation her cheeks flushed just a little at the thought of the blonde ball of energy. When he'd come around he'd managed to help them both out more than even he knew about, he'd brought Eren out of his shell a bit and helped him to cope with all of his anger a bit, he still had a long ways to go though. But with Naruto there she just knew that they could accomplish anything

Mikasa was released from her memories as her eyes opened. _-Please don't worry, Eren, Naruto-_ she thought, _-I'm not gonna lose. Just hold on-_

 ***Elsewhere***

A Titan wandered down an empty street, The same one that had taken the life of Eren. It seemed to be completely indifferent to the distant screams of people being eaten alive. Just going about its business and looking for a fresh kill.

But that all stopped as a massive hand and arm suddenly shot out through its mouth, causing it to stop walking and gag as it choked on the limb before it retracted and the Titan fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

The Titan's back then began to shift and contort as something large seemed to be growing inside of it. And then it just exploded in a shower of blood and gore, blanketing the street a steaming red. The head was the only thing remotely intact as it crashed into the ground and went rolling to the edge of the street. A massive figure, taller than the one it had replaced, was hunched over as the blood coating it sizzled. It rose to its full height and stood with its back straight. Its eyes, piercing and ferocious, opened and looked about wildly before focusing. Before the steam fully cleared though it began to move, walking away from the gorey display it had created upod it's arrival/birth.

 ***Scene Change***

The Titan was running like mad, arms waving about in a frenzy as it chased after the blond morsel it had been chasing for the better part of twenty minutes now, an unexpectedly difficult thing. The human was like a rubber ball on steroids straight out of hell as he shot from every angle and direction and surface he could, switching between his maneuvering gear and running across whatever surface he could. He went from on the ground to the immediate left of the Titan, to the end of the street, to the opposite end then quickly he rounded a corner as fast as he could, bouncing on one foot a few times in order to slow himself enough to make the turn. It was truly an odd display to behold as he looked almost like a cartoon character trying to outwit the larger foe with silly cartoonie logic.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't even sure how much longer he could keep this up, already feeling the strain of all that moving beginning to weigh on him.

The next thing to happen only served to make things worse as he found himself running into an ally to hopefully outsmart or outsize his pursuer with the small passageway.

Only to find himself running into a dead end ally.

"Oh, this… might not be very good" He said to himself as he looked back to see the titan trying to force its body into the tiny passage.

 ***Scene Change***

Razor-sharp and with deadly potency, splitting flesh like hot butter. Knees crashed, then buildings collapsed. Mikasa sailed through the air like a bolt of lightning, other soldiers trailing far behind her as she flew through the air like a bird of prey, hunting down Titans. After finding out about Eren she rushed off in a fit of rage, only seeing red after the titans had taken the only thing close to a brother she had. And now here she was, cutting down monster after monster to repay the blood they spilled.

"Mikasa's amazing," Connie shouted over the rain and wind.

"she's going so fast!" Armin spoke as his eyes focused on the girl as she went twice as fast as any one of them. 'No,' his eyes widened, 'She is using too much gas. At this rate she'll run out in minutes!' The girl's wires retracted into her gear and she spun around in the rain, twirling like a ballerina as her swords struck down another Titan before dashing away.

Mikasa flew through the air, eyes unfocused with tears, swords twirling, gas forming a mist behind her as she caught sight of another titan. But before she made it this time, the mist thinned and vanished and she fell to the rooftops, vanishing from the view of her allies.

"Mikasa!"

Her head smashed into the ground first as she came down hard. Her eyes were dull as rain beat down on her body, she couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the devastating fact. 'Eren, he's dead.' Something wet rolled down her cheek as she spotted a titan coming into the ally she was in.

The distant pounding of footsteps became rhythmic, earth-shaking, as a Titan approached. Mikasa's sword, only her fingertips touching the weapon as it rounded a corner and spotted her.

At first she was on the verge of simply giving up, of letting herself be taken by the beast and joining her brother in the next life. But then she began to remember, images and flashes.

Naruto

Eren

Armin

She saw flashes of them all, their times together and the times they were happy. The fun they had together as she looked up at the approaching monster, clenching her fist on the blade.

 _-No, I can't give up here. To give up and let myself be killed is to let my memories die with me. I won't let that happen, no matter what it takes I won't stop fighting! I swear it!-_ She told herself as she readied her blade and gave a yell, only to hear a second, much louder yell behind her and to find herself no longer on the ground as an earthshaking stomp hit behind her. The foot landed so close it literally caused her to leave the ground and be thrown a bit until she landed on her belly.

Looking up she saw the most shocking thing she ever thought she'd see, a fifteen meter titan standing over the beast it had knocked down while raising its foot before slamming it down on the kill spot at the nape of the neck, ending the titan's life before it could move again.

 _-Wh… what?!-_

Armin and Connie had split from the group to search for Mikasa, the rest heading to the supply depot without them, while they scoured the streets. Finding a single person in a deserted city should be easy with their Maneuver Gear, but that hadn't been taking into account the fact that Trost was not a small city.

The roar of a Titan drew the blond boy's eyes and saw a street, partially annihilated by a rampaging Titan, and Mikasa on her knees in the middle of it.

Armin shot along the ground and snatched her away like a bird of prey as he took to the rooftops. They crashed down heavily and rolled with it to lessen the blow. Connie landed next to them, and asked if they were okay.

"Yeah, we're both okay from what it seems" Armin answered as Mikasa looked between them.

"Have either of you seen Naruto?" The worry was clear in her voice as the two of them looked at each other and shook their heads.

"He has to have gone toward the depot with the others" Connie said, earning nods from the two before he looked behind Mikasa in fear "This is bad, there are two 15 meter-class Titans right there!"

Mikasa turned behind her, seeing the titan that saved her as she shook her head and tried to explain, but Armin saw the steaming corpse of a fallen Titan and was baffled.

As if on cue to help prove Mikasa's point the short haired Titan charged and was almost immediately decapitated with a single swing of the other titan's fist. This left them all shocked, though Mikasa least of all, as they watched the head sail by and crash into a tower in the distance. They then turned to see that the victor began to pulverize what was left of the Titan, stomping on the nape of its neck several times before releasing a berserker's roar as it began moving once more.

"The Titan just took out one of its own kind," Connie said in shock.

"Exactly," Mikasa said, turning to the two of them and back to her cold and stoic self, "And I have a plan where we can take advantage of that."

 ***Scene change***

Mikasa dodged and slashed through the Titans as little more than a blur, swooping down on the unsuspecting beasts like some bird of prey as it spotted its next meal. Metal lashed out and stabbed and bore through flesh like steel serpents, carving them to pieces and letting them fall. Armin and Connie hot on her heels as they etched out a path straight to their trapped Comrades, the Abnormal Titan crushing any of its kind that dared appear before it. Guiding it towards the Trost supply depot to save their comrades.

Mikasa paused and headed toward the depot, she and her friends just behind the Abnormal now. She looked over her shoulder briefly and she could swear for just a minute she saw him, a small flash of blonde hair before it was gone. But that couldn't really be Naruto could it, no, he had to be at the depot waiting for them, probably with one of his little jokes about them taking too long or something.

She crashed through a window and landed with her friends in front of a shocked Jean, standing up as Jean looked out the window at the titan that had saved them from becoming a snack.

"Wh..what?"

 **Aaaaand scene! I hope you guys enjoyed this little addition. It might seem a little rushed and if it does I'm sorry, I'm trying to finish all three of my stories at around the same time and get to the part we all love so much. TITAN EREN WHIPPIN' ASS! But anyways, hopefully you all like what I'm going to do next and I can't wait to see what you thnk of this chapter honestly.**

 **Sorry about all the scene changes y'all, I'm trying to cover everyone at once during this part in a way similar to what happened in the anime. So please try not to be too upset by it**


	4. Chapter one page three

**Hello all of my dear readers, I'm glad to bring you yet another addition to the story that we've all been coming to enjoy. Though I feel I should warn you I'm feeling a bit of writer's block when it comes to Naruto Reborn, but as soon as I'm passed that I will be resuming the story. Don't worry, this never really lasts long for me so I'll be ready again soon, I mean, last time I had writers block I got hit by an Idea for the story and wound up making four pages within two days. But anyways, I will be writing it again very soon I promise.**

 **Also I have posted the Oc page for those who want to make one. But please fill out as much as you can and try to keep it somewhat believeable?**

 **But for now I do hope you'll bear with me on this and be patient, until then though I'll at least be able to give you…**

 **The Lost Titan**

 **Chapter One**

 **Page Three**

Everyone stood in shock after hearing Connie, Mikasa, and Armin explaining that they had been saved and even assisted in killing titans through the help of the strange abnormal, not just that though, but they had even lead the abnormal to the depot. And it showed no problems at all with helping them to fight off other titans?!

"You have to be joking, you're suggesting we just let that titan help us?!" Jean asked incredulously. "Are you out of your minds?! There's no way that will work!"

"It has been so far, and it has given us an opportunity to escape this situation alive. That titan may just prove to be a perfect aly for us, so I say we let it rampage against its own for as long as possible" Mikasa countered with a serious voice, before looking around the room as something hit her. "Where is Naruto?" She asked, causing several raised brows around the room.

Before anyone else could provide her with an answer though, they heard a new roar fill the air accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps. Mikasa and Armin made their way to the hole in the wall while several others glanced out the window to see what could be causing such a sound.

What they saw was almost indescribable…

A titan was coming toward the Depot, standing around the same height as the abnormal titan Mikasa, Armin, And Connie had brought, but this was was a lot different. This titan looked like some strange hybrid of beast and man, with fur growing around its body in such a way to avoid its pecs and abs, running down its legs and arms which lead to some strange semblance of feet and hands. The major difference between this titan's hands and normal hands were that these appendages looked to by a hybridization between animalistic human hands and feet, mixed with canine paws that were tipped with nasty looking claws. Its head also had fur running along its neck that lead up to a strange almost bone like helmet and mask, with the helmet shape being slightly protruded into a canine like mask. The mask was partially open to reveal steam rolling out of what was clearly the mask of this new beast, revealing slightly sharper teeth than the average titan but still with human like appearance to them. The titan was truly a strange sight to behold and when Riener looked at it he almost choked on his own breath at how familiar the appearance was. Though he maintained his calm facade. This titan had a nearly complete human structure to its body, aside from the fur and the strange helmet on its head. Though strangely it showed human like, brilliant blue eyes beneath the helmet, partially hidden by small lines covering them with small gaps between each of the lines. Those same eyes looked forward with intense hate for a single titan standing in its way, but the eyes also held a strange intelligence to them. (1)

The titan standing before it was around thirteen meters, not much of a comparison as the titan tried to charge the abnormal beast, only to find that it stood no chance against the larger monster. It jumped forward and attempted to grab the fur covered creature and found its head being grabbed, with the Fox Titan swinging it over its body with minimal effort before smashing it against the ground, creating a shower of gore as the thirteen meter's head exploded on impact with the ground.

"Another abnormal with a titan killing hard-on! This has to be our lucky day!" Connie shouted out and fist pumped as he saw the second titan bring down the smaller and clearly weaker one. But their excitement was lost almost immediately when they heard the long haired titan issue a roar toward the Fox Titan.

"They aren't about to fight are they?" Came the voice of one of the recruits, to which no one could really answer as they themselves didn't even know.

"We should use this chance to get to the resupply and then get the hell out of here. While they are distracted" Jean spoke, trying to be the voice of reason (*Ahem* Cowardice *Ahem*) and rally the troops.

As they ran off to prepare for their departure, Mikasa stood for a moment as she watched the two titans walk toward each other. She couldn't place it but for some reason she just couldn't shake that she felt like she knew them, but before she could continue that thought process Armin gently grabbed her arm.

"Mikasa we have to go, if you really want to find Naruto then we need to resupply and get out of here, then we can discuss a search party" The blonde male spoke, though he didn't really believe his own words.

Mikasa seemed to accept this though and the two of them ran to catch up with the others.

As they left the Fox Titan and the long haired titan began walking toward one another, examining each other while both of them seemed primed to jump at the other. Though when they got within range of each other they heard incoming footsteps, more titans were coming their way and at a fast pace. For even the briefest moment the two titans locked eyes before beginning to move, the Berserk Titan swinging a hard punch that narrowly passed by the Fox titan, who had quickly ducked and swung a hard upward kick to the left of the Berserker. Both of them colliding with titans who had been getting within attacking range of the other, with the result being the two titans taking the strikes being launched away, one with a now completely destroyed upper jaw and the other now missing a large section of its left hip.

After the Fox Titan stood up the two were now in a back to back stance and seemed to have a momentary understanding before they charged at the incoming enemies.

 ***Scene Change***

"Fire!"

Bullets tore through the air, ripping through flesh and leaving the human-like creatures deprived of their most vital sense. They stumbled about wildly, lost in the absoluteness of the dark that encompassed them. A gray-haired soldier holding a rifle seized this opportunity and raised his head to the rafters high above them, "Now!" And like a flock of birds taking flight, more of their comrades descended from above and sliced into the one weak spot in this predator's body, the vital nerve cluster at the back of the neck, and sent them to their graves.

Connie and Sasha, however, had failed to completely slaughter the annoyances that they had sought to put down. The young man was winded and on the ground, like a bird that had been knocked from the sky, while the young woman next to was actually crying as a Titan reached out to pluck them both up. A loud snap echoed around in her skull as, still crying, her face became one of rage she swung both of her blades and split the Titan's hand open as their comrades dealt the killing blow.

They all regrouped and decided to split up, Sasha and Connie going with the others to link up with the rest of the human forces nearby while Jean lead the rest up to the roof of the supply depot. He had been a little hesitant about letting the two out of his sight, but thought that the Titans were the more likely ones to die when he overheard the emotionally shot girl muttering about flaying the Titans alive and skinning them for something to eat. Even Mikasa, normally one with perfect poise, thought it a bad idea to be around the girl right now.

When they reached the roof once more they found a shocking sight indeed, the Fox Titan was on hands and knees, curled up over the head of the Berserker Titan's head and by extension protecting its nape from being attacked. But the two of them were partially buried by several titans that seemed to be gorging themselves on their fellow titan's flesh.

"The titans. They're… eating them?" Came the voice of Armin, who spoke the confusion on everyone's mind. "Aren't they able to regenerate though?"

They stood divided, they took a minute to debate over whether it was a good idea to save the titans' lives, with Riener, Berthold, and Annie siding with Mikasa that the Titans could be valuable allies as well as targets of study as to how they work. But before they could act another Abnormal appeared below, the one that had plucked a friend right out of the air and devoured him. 'That's the Abnormal that ate Thomas!' Thoughts racing through Jean's mind.

The other Berserker and Fox titan suddenly began to move now, almost as if having something personal against the Abnormal titan as they began shaking off the other titans that had been snacking on them. Ignoring the lost limbs and flesh that came with ripping away the titans from their bodies they charged. The Berserker titan completely lost both of its arms and had its ribcage showing in a grotesque display while the Fox titan seemed much worse for wear. It still had both arms but the majority of flesh on its legs and back had been eaten away, leaving the scouts to wonder how it even stood much less how the two of them were able to charge at the Abnormal. With jaws opened wide the Berserker titan got close and and bit into the other Abnormal's neck while lifting it into the air, allowing the Fox titan to grab both of its legs and begin to pull, shocking those who watched the awesome display. The Titans together lifted their prey even higher, their bones creaking and nearly breaking under the weight. The two suddenly became aware of their former torturers, only mere meters away, and used the now dead corpse to continue its rampage and slay all others of their kind. They then pulled hard on the deceased titan's body, the sound of flesh ripping and blood pouring from the beast as the Berserk titan was left with the upper body and waist while the Fox titan took the creatures legs like a sick game of wishbone First those on the ground were crushed under Berserker's attack as it swung the body down hard on them and were pulverized to death, then it swung again with it's own body and neck, sending yet another into a building with a vicious blow, bludgeoning it until there was nothing left before finally letting the corpse drop from its mouth.

The Fox titan began to do its own payback ritual of bludgeoning several titans with the ripped legs as blunt weapons, smashing one titan in the head so hard it was decapitated as if it had been slashed with a blade while the leg itself was blown apart from the impact. But the fox titan wasn't done yet as it then took the other leg and used the sharp bone shard to spear another downed titan through the nape, effectively ending it before it could get to its feet before the fur covered monster stood tall once more.

"Hey," Jean rolled out, listening to the creatures' fierce cries of victory, "What was that you said about helping them again?" The Berserk, succumbing to wounds it had gained on the path of glory, finally fell among the bodies of its own kind and lay still. While the Fox titan began to walk a little and then made its way toward the building line before it too began to succumb to its battle injuries, its leg breaking and causing it to fall onto a building face first, caving in the home under its large body before it too became still.

Jean ignored the surprise of his subordinates and teammates, "Just as well, a Titan is still a Titan, after all." He began moving away, but Mikasa saw something and immediately shot down towards the fallen Berserker.

Upon arriving she ran to see if her suspicion was true, sprinting through the steam and dust as she caught the body of her adopted brother before he could fall. Her eyes wide from this as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, on the verge of crying as she held the male close. She was called out of her mind though when Riener's voice cut through the emotional tension.

"You guys may want to come and see this!" His voice left little debate on the matter as they made their way to the other fallen titan, with Mikasa and Armin supporting Eren. When they got there though they nearly dropped him when they saw another male pulling himself from the neck of this titan too.

"No… way"

 **Aaaaaand cut! Haha, small cliffhanger, though I'm pretty sure we all know who it is I still wanna save the big reveal for later cuz I'm mean.**

 **The "Fox Titan" will be explained in time, I know the usual rules pertaining to titans is that they are mostly human and that's why the appearance is primarily human. I will provide a detailed explanation later so not to spoil any major details.**


	5. Chapter one Page four

**Hello y'all, Since I'm taking a bit of time to clear out my ideas I figure I'll bring you another addition to the story you guys seem to enjoy, Also I'm almost done with the opening to the other one that you all voted on. That should be done here soon.**

 **But until then….**

 **The Lost Titan**

 **Chapter One**

 **Page four**

Mikasa was so happy. Eren was alive! Alive and safe. He looked like he was only asleep now as she clung to him fiercely, Armin right beside her. Jean, Annie, and Bertholdt were all right there with them, watching.

And then Riener had called them over to something, raising her curiosity as she saw him by the body of the other titan. She and Armin picked up the sleeping Eren and then made their way to see what had Reiner so shaken up.

"No… way" Came Jean's voice as they saw a familiar figure rising from the titan's nape, pulling free from the slightly gory mess to reveal a very unique mop of spiked blonde hair.

"...Naruto…" Was all Mikasa had to say as she gently shifted her younger sibling to Armin, making sure the blonde boy had him and wouldn't fall as Riener took her place. Running over to Naruto and in a similar fashion she caught him before he too fell unconscious. This time she couldn't fight back the tears though, as they began to stream down her face. Not only was her sibling alive but so was Naruto, she couldn't be any happier now.

"So does that mean that…. Eren and Naruto did all of this?" Jean spoke again as he looked at the destroyed buildings and bodies.

 ***A Few Moments Later***

Mikasa carried Eren carefully on her back as they navigated the streets with their gear, heading towards where their comrades were regrouping. She noticed something and stopped for a moment on the roof of a building, partially crushed by the body of a fallen Titan. This one was very large, around seventeen meters, with several injuries on its body that seemed to be defensive wounds. The strangest part though, was that even with the deteriorating body, Mikasa could see that this titan was not killed by another titan. Rather that it had split open in the back of the neck in a way similar to the titan bodies of Naruto and Eren.

The rest of her group stopped and looked at her, confused. Armin walked up to her, slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. "Mikasa? What is it?"

She freed herself from her thoughts and shook her head to drive them back into the corners of her mind. "It's nothing, nothing." She said, filing away her thoughts until she could make sense of them.

She and and Armin were first to continue going. Jean and Connie followed. Bertholdt and Reiner looked down for a few minutes, eyes focused and minds stirring, before they took off too.

Annie was the last one who stayed there. Once her companions had moved on ahead, she descended to the ground slowly with her Maneuver Gear, gracefully setting down among the carnage that she examined closely.

Around her were the rapidly decaying corpses of two Titans,one of them clearly being the visage of the primate titan Mikasa had seen and the other was only partially formed, as if the body had been blown away and couldn't regenerate. Normally she would have simply guessed cannon fire made short work of the titan body, but with no presence of cannons along the street nor the military personnel that would accompany such a thing she couldn't believe that.

She turned to the skeleton of one of the Titans, evaporating into the air, and examined the remains. Deep cuts lined what little flesh was left, going deep into the bones and left huge fissures behind. These cuts also lined the other Titan and the entire street, like some bloodthirsty monster had appeared to prey on these two poor unfortunates.

Annie turned her eyes to the partially developed titan, seeing that this one was the only abnormal death amongst them. Taking a closer look she came to a conclusion that made her eyes widen, it appeared that something had been ripped out of the titan completely.

"Could it be this is where the Fox Titan was birthed?" She asked herself before turning away and beginning to walk away slowly, unaware of a man standing in a nearby window, watching her leave before speaking.

"Tybur…. I am sorry" The voice spoke before the figure moved away.

Back with the squad as they moved along Mikasa and Annie found themselves both thinking about the two dead Titans, though it only went that far. Neither of them could really piece this information together. Perhaps Naruto and Eren could shed some light on the situation?

 ***Earlier***

Naruto was watching as the titan began to draw closer, pushing its body through the thin gap of the ally he was in and forcing the buildings to begin crumbling. With no way to grapple himself out of this he backed up toward a doorway in the very back of the tight passage, pressing against it and watching as death seemed to draw closer and closer. Thinking of a last ditch effort Naruto shot one of his Maneuvering wires and connected to the titan's shoulder before attempting to slingshot himself over the beast, but when he realized that this wasn't going to work it was a bit too late as the titan suddenly sprung forward and attempted to snatch him in its jaws. Naruto's eyes widened at this as everything seemed to slow down in his perspective, with his body reacting on instinct as he began bringing his hand up toward his lips. Opening his mouth slowly be clamped his teeth down on his thumb while the titan's own jaws clamped around him. His senses began to go dark as he felt his body beginning to change, not understanding what was happening as his last thought ran through his mind before everything went dark.

 _-I can't die here, I'm supposed to get back to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. My friends-_

BOOM

As the titan prepared to stand up its body was suddenly blown apart by a bolt of lightning striking it and a massive body exploding out of its own, as if being freshly born from the beast in a shower of gore. Though the now fully formed Fox like humanoid creature instead of turning and looking for any signs of nearby humans, it turned to the body of the titan it came from and began to repeatedly stomp and claw at its body.

As the Fox Titan continued its assault on his now fallen titan corpse, clawing at it and tearing it apart without mercy it didn't notice at first that another titan growing closer, being around seventeen meters in total as it gave a roar of challenge at the Fox creature.

Hearing this the Fox Titan turned its head to see the beast behind it, giving a deep growl before standing up and flexing its hands, a set of crystalline claws forming/extending as it then began to charge forth with hate burning in its eyes.

 _-I'll kill every one of them, I WILL come back to them!-_ A voice in Naruto's mind shouted as it swung a claw at the titan.

(Moments earlier)

"I'm human!" Came the sound of Eren Jaeger, standing in front of Naruto, Mikasa, and Armin as they tried to plead their case to Verman and the military personnel, all of whom seemed unconvinced by this. "Me and Naruto are just as human as you are!"

"I see." Kitts Verman murmured to himself, his terrified gaze never once leaving that of Eren Jaeger's. "Don't resent me for this, brat. It's only natural. No one can prove that you're not titans in disguise." Slowly, he raised his arm, fingers pressed into a single point. He took no pleasure in their grief-stricken faces, but in the end, his fear won out. They had to be killed! They had to be! Now! This very instant! If they lived they would only bring death and destruction to everyone.

"FIRE!" He called out while swinging his arm downward to signal the cannon users.

There was a deafening bang, punctuated by a wet popping sound, a sulfuric scent reaching everyone's nose as it discharged its payload. Eren watched, helpless, poised between biting his thumb and screaming in horror as several massive iron balls hurtled towards him and his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mikasa and Armin looking on in mixed fear as well as somehow still being ready to fight. Naruto himself seemed to be bringing his hand to his mouth slowly.

Acting on instinct Eren did the same thing, running over to Mikasa and Armin as he tried to get to Naruto as well. He couldn't in time though and closed his eyes while biting down on his thumb hard, unbeknownst to him Naruto did the same thing not far behind him.

KA-BOOM

BANG

There were two simultaneous explosions as two partial bodies began to form around Mikasa and Armin, with the two of them back to back and extending their arms toward the approaching heated metal. The impact having the most surprising result as the arms collided with the cannonballs and…

Shattering them in an explosion of dust and smoke..

In the silence that followed Mikasa and Armin found themselves staring at the massive half formed bodies of two titans, one only having one fully formed arm extended to the left while the other had two arms and a half formed head with both arms being used to block the cannonball, with both bodies successfully protecting the two from harm. Verman peered up into the smoke to no avail, unable to see what had happened or what was going on inside the smoke.

Naruto and Eren slowly pulled themselves from the back of the titans and ran to check on their friends, with Armin beckoning them over.

"I have an idea here, but you'll both need to trust me" He spoke, with Naruto looking at him before smiling.

"I always do, after all, you're the one who always has the plan right?" Naruto said with a smile, Mikasa and Eren agreeing with him. "We'll follow your lead."

"Do not lose your composure." The blonde boy started, looking between them as he took a breath "Do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness; don't let your guard down for even a single second. I will do the talking this time, I won't let them kill my friends… my family"

After saying that the blonde boy stood and began to walk to the edge of the smoke, taking a shaky breath as he steeled his resolve and stepped out slowly.

Verman was there waiting for them as they departed the choking haze; his already pallid complexion became positively grey once he laid eyes upon the seething sage. "Stop!" he cried! Naruto didn't stop. He continued his relentless advance-his long legs eating up the distance between them. Sweating bullets, the captain ordered his men to raise their rifles.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

"Wait! Stop!" He called out, stopping the man before he could call out another volley of fire.

"Eren isn't the enemy of mankind!" Armin declared! "We're willing to share all the intelligence we've gathered!"

"Begging for your lives is useless now! He revealed his true from in front of us! There's nothing left to say! If you say he's not an enemy, prove it! If you can't do that, I will eliminate the threat!"

"There's no need for further proof!" Armin barked! "Its unnecessary! The issue isn't how we see him!"

"WHAT?!"

Armin risked a glance at his friends, and then gave a confident and determined look back at Verman.

"You said everybody saw him!" he continued, plowing on in the face of adversity! "Then they must've seen him fighting those Titans too! And they must've seen all the Titans ganging up on him! Don't you understand it now?! They see him as prey, just like the rest of mankind! Nothing you say can change that fact!"

Murmurs of disbelief rippled through the ranks; soldiers lowered their blades, pulled their fingers from the triggers of their rifles.

"That's true...

"A Titan as an ally…"

"That can't be…"

For a moment, just a moment, Armin hoped that they'd see reason here. It didn't last.

"Prepare to Attack!" Verman screeched! "Don't fall for this clever trap! Their actions have always been beyond our comprehension! If they can transform into humans and speak our language, that's just another way for them to fool us! We can't let them do as they please!"

 _-No good...He's stopped thinking entirely...no! He's too scared to think!-_ Armin thought as he risked a glance back at Eren, Naruto and Mikasa, and his courage returned. They were counting on him _-I have to do this!-_

Almost before he knew what he was doing, Armin had slammed a fist into his chest, standing tall and proud despite his trembling knees. "As a soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the resurrection of mankind! There is no greater glory than dying for that belief! If we added his Titan power to the might of our armies, it might even be possible to recapture the town! For the glory of the human race-of our race-I beg you! In my final moments before I die, permit me to explain his strategic importance!"

There was a silence. And then, to everyone's horror, Verman began to raise his hand. This was it! He was going to fire on them again!

Beside him, Ian paused. If it was true, if Naruto and Eren really could turn into titans and control them at will...

"Captain, we should consider wh-"

"SILENCE!" Verman shouted as he pointed his arm once again at the two dissolving titan bodies with terror in his eyes and etched into almost every cell of his face . "Prepare to fire all rounds at once on my signal!" His arm rose and fell in what felt like slow motion, his eyes wide and fearful as Naruto and Eren prepared to bring their hands to their mouths once again, neither one really sure if they could even change again with how tired they felt from the change a minute ago.

His fear finally got the better of him as Verman prepared to snap his arm down again, only to be stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Cut it out already."

All eyes turned to find Verman restrained, an hand holding him at the elbow, preventing his arm from dropping any further. The one responsible was an aged, unassuming man in uniform-his only distinguishing feature being the red sash worn around said uniform and his deep hazel eyes. His mustache quirked in a slight smile as he held Verman back. Every man woman and child knew this man; commander of the southern territories and esteemed general by far.

"You haven't changed at all." The elderly fellow continued. "As big as you are, you've still got the guts of a scared fawn."

Verman gasped. "Commander Pixis!"

And there, standing beside him, impossibly, was...

Annie? Had she come to save them from being blasted away by the scared commander? And if she really had, why had she done it, she never seemed to care about them before this moment, though she had defended Eren and Naruto previously about their titan bodies earlier.

"Can't you see how magnificent his salute is?" Pixis said as he strode forward toward Armin, heedless of Naruto's Titan standing only yards away. "I just arrived, but the situation has already been relayed to me by this young lady over here." he indicated Annie with a nod. "You go organize the reinforcements. I think it'd be worthwhile to hear what they've got to say."

"But-

"That wasn't a question, captain." Pixis's tone was kind, but it left no room for further argument. "Dismissed."

Verman slinked off, tail between his legs.

To his credit, the commander waited until the coward was well out of earshot before finally clearing his throat.

"I feel some explanations are in order here, would you four like a drink?" He asked after a long and almost dramatic pause, causing the four to nearly facevault from the kind and lighthearted smile that crossed the elderly man's visage.

 **Aaaaaaand cut! Here you all are, I do hope that you've enjoyed this page, and I will admit, some of this story came from my earlier version of this story, meaning it also partially comes from another story, and while the idea for most of this one is mine, I won't deny that some of the ideas are based on some of the very good stories I read. Again though, I do not steal or plagiarize, I assure you all of that before I get any flames about it.**


End file.
